


start of something new

by blondsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondsehun/pseuds/blondsehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sehun joins the choir for extra credits and meets kim junmyeon</p>
            </blockquote>





	start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> written for [xunmian @ lj](http://xunmian.livejournal.com/) ([original post](http://xunmian.livejournal.com/4562.html))
> 
> i apologize for discrepancies as i may have strayed a little from the prompt uwu

“and if i don’t want to take another semester?”

the woman behind the desk furrows her brow at sehun in irritation, her plump fingers tapping a little too hard at the keys of her keyboard. “i’m sorry, i can’t give you an eighth class,” she says, for the third time.

“isn’t there something else? i should be graduating at the end of this semester, but- no, academic advising should’ve-”

“alright,” the woman cuts him off. she tucks a lock of bottle dyed red hair behind her ear. “you can earn five extra credits by participating in a community project. you need three, right? if you complete the project and passes your courses this semester you’ll have the credits needed to graduate.”

sehun’s eyebrow twitches. she couldn’t have said so earlier?

“community project? so, if i go to the homeless shelter and volunteer-”

“no,” she interrupts again. sehun’s been sitting in this small, overstuffed office for a little over half an hour and it’s clear she doesn’t want to deal with him anymore. “you have to join a club that takes part in community projects and participate in the activities that take place over the semester.”

“okay,” sehun nods slowly, “which?”

the woman looks at sehun for a second before she starts typing again. sehun is surprised her mouse hasn’t broken yet at the force in which she clicks. her eyes scan the monitor. “this far into the semester most are full, but choir has a couple spaces available.”

“choir.” sehun repeats.

she hums, and not so subtly glances at the clock hanging behind sehun.

“i’m not joining the choir. there’s no other club?” sehun leans forward, intent on checking for himself.

the woman turns her monitor, preventing him from looking, “that’s all that’s available.”

“alright, alright, do you have a form or something?”

she gives him a miffed look. “you’ll have to talk to the club leader.”

sehun purses his lips.

“is that all you need help with?” she asks, though it’s clear she isn’t actually offering help; she’s telling him she’s done with their meeting. she doesn’t wait for a reply before she’s motioning to the door, “good luck.”

“yes, uh, thanks.” sehun stands and slings his school bag over his shoulders.

 

 

 

sehun is kind of glad to get out of the office, if only to breathe in relatively fresh, circulated air. the receptionist of the academic advisors’ office smiles at him before he leaves, wishing him a good afternoon, but he doesn’t look back at her.

he checks the time on his phone while readjusting the bag on his shoulders. he has an hour before his world history class and he’s fairly, almost, certain that jongin isn’t in class- it’s always a gamble with jongin, honestly, sometimes he attends class and sometimes he doesn’t, so sehun never really knows if he’s in.

            to: ✿✿ my only friend ✿✿  
            do u know where the club rooms are??

            from: ✿✿ my only friend ✿✿  
            near the caf

when the message comes in only then does sehun notice the contact name. he squints at his phone screen. he has other friends. there’s chanyeol. and that quiet kid in math that lends sehun his calculator. what does kim jongin know?

            to: ✿✿ jongass ✿✿  
            come with me

            from: ✿✿ jongass ✿✿  
            why

            to: ✿✿ jongass ✿✿  
            meet me at the caf entrance in the f building

            from: ✿✿ jongass ✿✿  
            only if you buy me chips

            to: ✿✿ jongass ✿✿  
            fine

 

 

 

“so,” jongin asks, “why are you going to the club rooms?”

“can you not talk to me with your mouth full?”

jongin spins on his heel so he’s walking backwards, facing sehun, and he opens his mouth. sehun recoils. he could’ve gone the rest of his life without seeing mashed up bbq chips in jongin’s mouth. jongin sniggers and starts chewing with his mouth open just to be an asshole.

“but really, why?” jongin shoves the empty chip bag in his hoodie pocket and turns back to walk alongside sehun.

“i need to join choir to-”

jongin cuts him off with a loud, obnoxious laugh that draws the attention of the few students lingering in the hall.

sehun punches him in the arm.

“you can’t sing.” jongin states. he rubs the sore spot on his arm and presses his fingers to the area.

“i know i can’t sing, but i have no other choice.”

“you’re joining the choir, knowing you can’t sing, because you have no choice?” jongin raises an eyebrow. sehun can be so weird. “why would they let you join?”

sehun shrugs. “i look good?”

“this isn’t an sm audition, sehun.”

they round the corner to the club hall and stop almost immediately. bristol boards are tacked to each door, colored, and decorated in different styles. the game club has a lopsided drawing of an xbox and a character sehun can’t identify. it looks juvenile to say the least and almost makes sehun turn and leave. his desire to graduate is what keeps him moving forward.

“it’s the one at the end.” jongin states, as if he knew and the sign hanging off the door wasn’t telling him. there aren’t any doodles, or poorly colored block letters, just ‘choir’ written in gold marker on a crisp, white board.

“it smells here. do you smell that?” sehun’s nose wrinkles.

“i’m sure you get used to it.” jongin looks up and down the door to their right and blinks at the tentacles curling up from the corner of the sign. anime club.

“do i knock?” sehun asks.

“i don’t know. i guess.” jongin reaches over sehun’s shoulder and knocks in rapid succession. his fist is heavy and the noise echoes down the hall. sehun frowns.

no one answers, but as jongin and sehun are about to leave the door swings open to reveal a girl with a bright smile and soft brown hair.

“hello,” she greets them. her smile never falters.

“uh, hi, hello, are you the choir leader?” sehun stumbles over his words.

the girl stares back at sehun. “no, that’s junmyeon. do you need to talk to him? i think he’s in class right now, but i could text him if it’s important? would you mind waiting?” she asks genuinely. she opens the door a bit wider, a silent invitation for sehun and jongin to enter.

“i just want to sign up?” sehun replies, sounding unsure even to himself.

“oh!” the girl laughs, smile widening, “you don’t need to see junmyeon for that. you just have to fill out the information here.” she points to a paper taped outside the door; one sehun had previously overlooked.

the girl produces a pen, from where sehun doesn’t know, and holds it out to him. right under _kim jongdae, jesuskim@gmail.com_ sehun writes his own name and e-mail address in a bold, pink ink.

“i’m taeyeon.” the girl, taeyeon, introduces herself when sehun returns the pen.

“sehun.”

“we don’t have a lot of members this semester, i’m glad you decided to join!”

sehun nods.

“we meet every thursday during universal break to go over the monthly schedule, so you should definitely come by this week to introduce yourself and get caught up.”

sehun nods again.

taeyeon stands in the doorway for a few more seconds before perking up. “take care sehun-ah,” she says. she waves to jongin before returning inside the room, leaving the door open.

sehun turns to face jongin.

“what am i doing?” he whispers.

jongin laughs and claps sehun on the back.

 

 

 

despite dubbing himself the _bestest friend ever_ , when sehun asks jongin to go with him to the choir meeting jongin laughs, grabs the bottle of Coke from sehun’s hand, and walks away. that’s it. he just walks away.

sehun drags himself to the club area, alone, and slips into the choir room behind a short brunette. he plans to remain unnoticed, but that’s hard when your hair is a vivid pink and your legs bend awkwardly when you sit in a low chair.

he sits at the farthest end of the couch avoiding the pointed looks he’s getting from the short brunette and his friend with the sharp cheekbones. sehun pretends he doesn’t hear cheekbones ask “who’s that?”

it’s kind of awkward. well no, it’s incredibly awkward.

sehun looks up when the room goes silent as a blond haired man jogs into the room. he ruffles out his bangs, and pats the sweat from his forehead with the back of his sleeve as he drops his books onto the armchair in the corner. he sets his bag next to the chair and sits on the armrest.

“taeyeon do you kno- oh.” blondie blinks when his eyes land on sehun, “hello.”

the others turn to look at sehun and he suddenly doesn’t feel so great. “hello,” he breathes out.

“sehun?” blondie glances at taeyeon, she smiles with a nod, “you’re sehun!”

“yes.” sehun replies, not that blondie was asking for confirmation.

“i’m junmyeon, the club leader.”

“i figured,” sehun deadpans. he receives a look of horror from cheekbones and he attempts to backtrack, “i mean, yeah, i figure you were, because everyone stopped talking, so you’re important right?” sehun swallows and downcasts his eyes, “hi.”

“have you met everyone?” junmyeon asks.

sehun doesn’t answer, but junmyeon tells everyone to introduce themselves anyway.

sehun kind of drifts in and out of the introductions, mostly because he isn’t really looking to befriend anyone, let alone get to know them. he just wants to earn his extra credits so he can get out of here before he sprouts grey hairs.

however, he pays attention long enough to learn that cheekbones is jongdae. jesuskim. and his short, brunette friend is named kyungwu, or kyunglu, or something, and there’s a foreign student named luhan. he pretends he doesn’t hear jongdae make a comparison between his and luhan’s features. he ignores the sounds of agreement from the others.

“when would you like to audition? sehun?”

sehun perks up upon hearing his name and he looks over to junmyeon, “what?”

“audition. to join.”

“i have to audition?” sehun asks with a frown. taeyeon neglected to telling him about auditions.

“you didn’t expect to just join, did you?” jongdae asks, “what if you can’t sing?”

sehun wets his lips.

“maybe you’d prefer to audition alone then,” junmyeon offers, “if you’re nervous.”

“yes!” sehun blurts a little too eagerly. he slumps back into the couch immediately after.

junmyeon simply smiles and continues with their meeting.

 

 

 

“you can’t sing,” is the first thing junmyeon says when the music ends.

“i’m nervous, it happens.” sehun tries to reason.

junmyeon frowns, eyebrows knit together, “sehun, i don’t think choir is the place for you.”

sehun licks his bottom lip.

“if you were looking to get involved and make friends-”

“no, uh,” sehun chews on his bottom lip, “i need to join this club.”

junmyeon glances at their feet and picks at a loose thread in his sweater before looking up.

“i need extra credits to pass the semester so i can graduate. without them i’m going to have to come back next semester for a makeup course, which is stupid, because i only failed micro-economics by _two_ percent. but of course, my teacher hated me, i don’t even know why, so he wouldn’t bring me up to a passing mark.” sehun pauses for a breath, “on top of that the office is being difficult and insist i join some dumb club, which i have no interest in - no offense - so i can earn these credits and this is the only club that does volunteer work or whatever-”

“sehun.” junmyeon holds up his hand, “sehun, stop. you can join.”

“i don’t even like- what? really?” sehun brightens.

“i think we could make it work. you’re not _that_ bad.”

“thank you, thank you so, so much!” sehun breathes a sigh of relief, “shit, thank you.”

junmyeon smiles, his eyes forming into crescents, “i’m happy to help.”

 

 

 

“i still can’t believe he let you join.” jongin says into his mic. sehun can’t see him, but he’s sure jongin’s face reads bewilderment- jongin is almost always in disbelief when something good happens for sehun. what an asshole.

“he said he wants to help,” sehun pauses to concentrate on gunning down an enemy, “believe it or not, some people are nice.”

jongin snorts. “are you, oh sehun, really going to tell me about how some people can be nice.”

“what’s that supposed to mean?” sehun frowns. he tries to move around enemy lines to pick up a care package; his screen fading in and out to alert him that his character is dying.

“you and chanyeol put glue on baekhyun’s chair in the third grade,” jongin starts, “he had to take his pants off and wear the teacher’s cardigan around his waist to go to the office.”

“that was funny, besides, baekhyun forgave us.”

“he forgave chanyeol, not you.” jongin states.

jongin drops a grenade and nearly takes sehun out by mistake. “what’s your point?”

“you’re the last person to give a speech on how people are nice.”

“that was one time.” sehun mutters.

“you stuck gum in krystal’s hair in the seventh grade.”

“he hair was ugly, i did her a favor.”

 

 

 

sehun ignores most of junmyeon’s e-mails for the next week; he didn’t give the club leader his e-mail so that he could have an inbox full of useless schedules, event reminders, and the occasional “this is so funny :)” with a picture of a cat in a top hat.

he almost overlooks the e-mail reminding him of the choir meeting taking place friday evening.

 

 

 

“baking, jongin, why are we going to be baking?” sehun frowns down at the e-mail on his phone.

“what? raking?”

“ _baking_.” sehun demands, “would you listen to me.”

“i am listening.” jongin defends.

“then what have i been talking about?”

“you’re going to be making something or whatever.”

“baking.”

“or whatever.”

“i don’t know how to bake.” sehun admits, dropping himself onto the other end of the couch. he nudges at the handheld in jongin’s hand with his toe, “pay attention to me.”

“someone has to know how if you’re doing it, right?” jongin glances up from his game long enough to slap sehun’s ankle.

“i don’t want to spend my evening baking,” sehun sticks his foot in jongin’s face and wiggles his toes, “shouldn’t we be singing or something?”

jongin reels his head back in repulsion and sehun presses the sole of his foot to the side of jongin’s face. jongin responds by leaning over and punching sehun and inch too close to his balls.

 

 

 

as it turns out, baking actually meant baking; with eggs, sugar, and flour. to be honest, sehun was hoping it was some new term for vocal warm ups, because he’d much rather learn how to pitch his voice than mix goop with his bare hands.

“did you get everything?” junmyeon’s overly cheerful voice suddenly rings in his ear.

sehun nearly elbows junmyeon in the nose in surprise.

“you’re doing chocolate chip, right?” junmyeon asks. he’s much shorter, and ends up having to look around sehun’s arm rather than over his shoulder, but it doesn’t make it any less annoying.

“yes.”

“you didn’t forget anything?”

“i can follow instructions,” sehun snaps.

junmyeon takes a step back and sehun panics.

“shit, shit, i’m sorry, shit.” sehun removes his hands from the bowl and reaches out for junmyeon, hands coated in thick batter, “please don’t be upset, shit, i didn’t mean to.”

junmyeon smiles and takes a hold of sehun’s wrists, where he’s clean, “it’s okay,” he says.

sehun shoves his hands back into the batter with a sulk, and junmyeon moves back in closer to him; allowing for sehun to pick up on the faint scent of his cologne, spice, with an after scent of something sweet. it fits junmyeon.

sehun pretends he didn’t think that.

“you can start putting them on the sheets.” junmyeon says. he reaches around sehun to pick up the cookie sheet from the stove top and sets it down in front of himself. despite telling sehun what _he_ can do, junmyeon ends up being the one to scoop up clumps of cookie dough and dropping them on the sheet.

sehun goes to wash his hands.

 

 

            to: ✿✿ jongass ✿✿  
            i snapped at him what do i do

            from: ✿✿ jongass ✿✿  
            good job

            to: ✿✿ jongass ✿✿  
            i feel bad what do i do

            from: ✿✿ jongass ✿✿              
            since when do you feel bad for being a dick

            to: ✿✿ jongass ✿✿  
            fuck you

            to: ✿✿ jongass ✿✿  
            but really please help me

            from: ✿✿ jongass ✿✿  
            idk ask him out??

            to: ✿✿ jongass ✿✿  
            what

            from: ✿✿ jongass ✿✿  
            idk it works in movies

            to: ✿✿ jongass ✿✿  
            why do i talk to you

            from: ✿✿ jongass ✿✿  
            because you love me

sehun shoves his phone into his back pocket, ignoring the beep beep beep of incoming texts, and returns to where junmyeon is prepping the cookies to bake. he leans against the counter, dipping his finger in the bowl to collect leftover batter before sticking the digit into his mouth.

“you can go now if you’d like.” junmyeon tells him as he punches in the temperature and time on the stove.

“go?” sehun asks. he sticks his finger back into the bowl.

“once everyone’s made a batch they usually leave.”

“what about cleaning?”

“i do that once everything is done cooking.”

“alone?” sehun frowns and wipes his finger off on a nearby towel.

junmyeon nods with a smile.

“i’m going to stay,” sehun informs, “to help.”

 

 

 

sehun regrets his decision almost immediately after the last of the club members leave.

the home economics room is a mess. there’s batter splattered across the counters, burnt cookie remains stuck to the baking sheets, and chocolate chips and flour smeared into the floor tiles. sehun also thinks he saw a handful of raisins clogging one of the sink drains.

sehun grabs a cloth from the cleaning supplies. “do you do this often?”

“what?” junmyeon looks up from where he’s putting brownies away in a plastic container; he presses the lid down with all of his weight while watching sehun.

“make food for the… what was it?”

“the children?” junmyeon says, and when sehun nods he continues, “yes! we visit the orphanage every couple of months, so we bring them baked goods and new toys.”

“what else do you do there?” sehun asks as he begins wiping down the counters.

“mostly spend time with them. we clean after lunch though, since that’s when they go outside.”

“clean.” sehun repeats.

“it isn’t so bad. we wipe down the tables and chairs, put away the toys, and clean the floors. sometimes we clean the bathroom if the staff asks.”

sehun’s nose wrinkles.

“i’ll put you on vacuuming duty,” junmyeon laughs.

sehun shakes the rag over the sink, rinses it, and wrings it out before tossing it back in the supplies basket.

junmyeon begins stacking the containers neatly on the edge of the counter and sweeps up the crumbs into his hands. “i think the kids will like you,” he says while shaking his hands clean over the garbage.

“why’s that?”

“they like to be picked up and swung around, like a plane,” junmyeon glances over, “you’re tall.”

sehun smiles. “i’ll do my best not to disappoint.”

junmyeon is all smiles as he walks back to the counter to bag the containers. he looks content, he’s smiling, but then again he never really stops smiling, so maybe he isn’t all that content. he doesn’t seem to offended about sehun barking at him earlier. but sehun still feels incredibly bad.

sehun doesn’t realize he’s been standing still in the same spot for minutes until junmyeon addresses him.

“thank you for helping me, sehun-ah.” junmyeon bows his head.

sehun doesn’t know what he’s doing. junmyeon’s smile and jongin’s text are all that’s running through his head, getting louder and louder until he blurts out, “will you go on a date with me?”

the silence that settles between them is nerve wracking and sehun regrets opening his mouth not a second later.

“i- sorry?” junmyeon blinks in confusion.

“shit.” sehun curses. “nevermind, my friend, he, uh, nevermind!”

“sehun, i-”

“no!” sehun scrambles to grab his school bag, nearly knocking over a bottle of olive oil in the process, “nevermind! i have to go!”

sehun isn’t paying attention as he leaves, so he ends up hitting the doorframe as he exits. stupid. he ignores the pain throbbing on his hip and instead focuses on getting far, far away. he doesn’t stop until he’s outside and across the street.

 

 

 

sehun avoids junmyeon.

which is hard, because junmyeon is practically everywhere.

upon entering the cafeteria sehun spins on his heel so fast he nearly knocks his tray into jongin’s, and jongin stares at him with an expression that reads dumbass.

“let’s eat outside,” sehun’s voice wavers, “it’s nice out.”

“it’s raining. what’s your problem?”

“i don’t have a problem!” sehun exclaims.

jongin’s face scrunches up.

“i don’t.” sehun insists.

“whatever, i’m not eating outside,” jongin begins, “now grab a table before someone else does.”

sehun wets his bottom lip and turns back around to face the rows of tables, overflowing with students, and junmyeon. thankfully, junmyeon doesn’t seem to notice him as he strides across the room with long steps; rounding tables and avoiding bags.

he settles at a table nearest the exit and sits, back to junmyeon.

“what’s your problem?” jongin asks again once he’s caught up. he sits across from him.

“i told you, i don’t have one.”

“you nearly ran across the caf.” jongin points out.

“you told me to get a table.”

“you’re so odd.”

“i am not!”

“you are too!” jongin retorts.

sehun jabs the straw into his strawberry milk carton and ignores jongin.

“this kid keeps looking at me.” jongin says after a few minutes.

sehun glances over his shoulder, wishes he hadn’t, and quickly turns back to jongin. “that’s junmyeon.”

“oh! so that’s your new best friend.”

“we’re not friends.” sehun says around his straw.

“you ditched me to bake cookies with him.”

“it wasn’t an option.”

“was the cleaning?”

sehun refuses to acknowledge the heat growing in his cheeks. “shut up.”

“so then, why is he looking at me?”

“probably because i’m with you.” sehun mumbles.

“what? that doesn’t make a- _sehun_ , what did you do?” jongin’s tone changes to something devious; excited.

“nothing!”

“so why don’t he come over here? since he’s so interested in you?” jongin leans over the table, face splitting with a grin, “mhm?”

“i might’ve taken your idiotic advice.”

“what advice?” jongin asks. he leans back and starts picking at the contents of his sandwich, pulling out bits of onion one by one. “when did i give you advice?”

“you told me to ask him out.” sehun accuses.

jongin very clearly states, “you _dumbass_.”

sehun’s face falls.

“i wasn’t being serious! why would you do that? oh sehun, you are an idiot.” jongin practically shouts.

“keep your voice down!” sehun hisses back.

jongin shakes his head. “you dumbass.”

 

 

the weekend comes fast, and sehun’s stomach is still in his throat.

“do you even like kids?” jongin asks from his current position atop the fresh laundry on sehun’s bed. he’s thumbing through a magazine, teen fourteen or something.

“that’s not the point.” sehun responds. he pulls a hoodie out from under jongin and sniffs it to make sure it’s actually clean before slipping it on.

“uhm,” jongin raises an eyebrow, “i’m pretty sure it is.”

“i’m doing this for junmyeon.”

“what?” jongin’s face lights up in amusement.

“i’m doing this for credits.”

“that’s not what you said.” jongin sing-songs.

“yes, it is.”

“no, you said-”

“i know what i said,” sehun grunts, “shut up.”

jongin’s lip twitches.

 

 

 

sehun is nearly twenty minutes late when he arrives at the orphanage.

he had left jongin at the bus stop after making the mistake of taking the ‘scenic’ route and not the express route. he’d gotten downtown and entire five minutes late and had jogged the rest of the way, which had been his second mistake.

sehun slips into the quaint building, situated between an office building and a small park, and carefully places his shoes alongside the others and hurries down the corridor. he follows the voices until he reaches what he figures is the main room.

when sehun walks in junmyeon smiles, but taeyeon frowns.

the kids, all ten, or maybe twelve, or fourteen, are bustling around the area shouting and playing amongst themselves while the club members get a brief “thanks again” from one of the staff members; a sightly woman with a polkadot dress.

“sehun.” taeyeon’s voice is stern when she addresses him.

he looks away from the kids to her.

“since you weren’t here,” taeyeon says pointedly, “i’m going to let you know what we’re doing.”

sehun nods. he isn’t sure whether to apologize or stay quiet.

“lunch is in two hours, after some of us are going outside the kids while the others clean.”

stay silent.

“you’re cleaning with kyungsoo, sunyoung, and jonghyun,” she continues.

sehun nods again.

she watches sehun, her expression a mix of bewilderment and annoyance, “well go,” she says and makes a shooing motion with her hand.

sehun nods for the final time and looks back at the kids.

they’re dispersed around the room, each group caught up in a different activity and to be honest, sehun isn’t really interested in any of them. a plastic ball decorated in flowers rolls by and two boys run past sehun, pushing at each other while laughing. sehun avoids them; he isn’t that active.

he considers joining the three girls doing macaroni art with jongdae, but before he has a chance to walk over he notices a small, rounded boy sitting by himself in the corner. he approaches him instead.

he learns the boy’s name is minseok.

 

 

 

minseok is a lot like sehun; reserved, and not all that interested in macaroni art or sports.

“could you read to me?” minseok asks.

“do you have a favorite book?” sehun replies with a question of his own, and minseok’s eyes brighten as he nods with a large smile.

minseok picks himself off the floor and rushes off towards the bookshelf at the other end of the room, and while he searches through the various books sehun makes himself more comfortable; crossing his legs and rolling back his shoulders to straighten himself up.

“i like this one, because i like animals,” minseok explains upon his return. he sets _the princess and the frog_ down on sehun’s thigh. “i like frogs!”

sehun smiles and picks up the book. he skims through the pages at first, taking note of the large, colorful drawings covering the pages with a single, large line of text. not too bad, he decides.

minseok drops all of his weight onto sehun and wiggles around until he’s comfortable, and sehun reaches around him with one arm to take hold of the book, now resting in minseok’s lap, and uses his other hand to turn the first page.

“once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess who lived in a beautiful kingdom-”

“sehun!” minseok interrupts, “can i read to you instead?”

sehun turns the page. “of course.”

if possible, minseok’s eyes brighten even more. he stares down at the page and his eyebrows draw together in concentration. “all that was missing was her prince,” he begins, pausing every now and then to make out a word, “char-char-char _meng_.”

“charming.”

“char _ming_!” minseok repeats.

sehun turns the page for him and minseok continues.

 

 

 

“i want to sit next to sehun!” minseok declares.

sehun hasn’t even had time to sit down with his lunch before minseok is rushing to join him at the table. minseok squeezes himself between sehun and sunyoung, even nudging her in the sides with a chubby elbow.

their lunch isn’t appetizing. their meal is a golden mush that sehun can only assume is soup, despite its lack of liquid.

“can i have your cookies?” minseok asks. his soup, or whatever it is, is left untouched.

sehun was looking forward to the cookies; oreos, his favorite.

“sure.” he replies. he picks one up from the plastic tray and holds it down to minseok’s level, and minseok happily takes it.

minseok dunks it in his milk, sloshing liquid all over his own tray, and when he raises his hand his fingers are dripping, but he doesn’t seem to mind as he takes a large bite.

 

 

 

“i’ve never seen minseok open up to someone so much,” junmyeon states as he rinses off his hands in the bathroom sink. sehun reaches over, old cloth in hand, and wipes where junmyeon dripped.

junmyeon shoots him an apologetic glance- sehun did end up with bathroom duty.

“he doesn’t talk to anyone else?” sehun is surprised, only because minseok hadn’t stopped talking since since first sat down and introduced himself.

“sometimes he talks to luhan, but that’s only because luhan offers him cookies.” junmyeon frowns and quickly adds, “which he shouldn’t.”

“i like him.” sehun states. he sprays the sink tap with cleaner and wipes it down.

“i think he likes you too.” junmyeon smiles. “you’re quite endearing.”

“endearing,” sehun snorts.

junmyeon laughs. “it’s true! you’re all over the place, but it’s… it’s-”

“endearing?” sehun grins.

“endearing.” junmyeon repeats clearly.

sehun tosses the now soiled rag into a bucket of water and nudges the bucket along with his foot. _endearing_ \- jongin’s going to have a field day with that, but then again, maybe sehun won’t tell him.

“could i walk you to the bus?” junmyeon asks, which catches sehun off guard.

“i guess?” sehun blinks, he squats down in front of the bucket and wrings out the rag, “but don’t you live in the opposite direction?”

“yes. actually, i just really wanted to talk to you.”

“oh.” sehun folds the rag, stands, and continues washing the counter all without glancing in junmyeon’s general direction.

“about what happened at school.”

“ _oh_.” sehun turns his back to him. “what about it?”

“were you being serious? when you asked me for a date?”

sehun’s shoulders tense. “uh, well, yes, i suppose.”

junmyeon moves so that he’s now standing beside sehun and he looks at sehun through the mirror. sehun glances down at him from the corner of his eye. “because i’d like that.” junmyeon says.

“you’d what?” sehun’s expression changes to utter confusion.

“i’d like to go on a date with you.”

sehun is wholeheartedly dumbfounded. “with me?”

“i want to go on a date with you.” junmyeon says, turning to face sehun properly.

“okay.”

junmyeon smiles and squeezes sehun’s upper arm when he leans into him, giving sehun a rather awkward side hug, but it’s cute anyway.

“i still want to walk you to the bus though, so let me know before you leave!” junmyeon tells sehun as he makes his way towards the door, and before sehun even has a chance to reply, he’s gone.

 

 

 

            to: ✿✿ jongass ✿✿  
            we kissed


End file.
